Scars of Agony
by Kagome-tsuki
Summary: See? There's a scar of hope, a scar of love, a scar of pain, a scar or fear... a scar of hate....." Kag and Inu fic
1. Scar of Hate

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that belong to RumikoTakahashi, I only own this story line, though it may not be all that original about Kagome's father, this is my own version.

_A/N:_ I've decided to try typing in a different way, and it's a bit dark. But it has to deal with somethings that people go through with every day. It may not be you but someone.

_Summary:_ Your always thinking that your glad it's not you, well, everything happens to her, Kagome Higurashi seems like the normal girl. She just wears pants and sweaters all the time, which is a bit odd seeing as in the summer she does too. She is often with her boyfriend and she always looks tired. Well, Kagome Higurashi has a dark secret only one-- er two people in her life know. Her father and her boyfriend..... she loves them both, she doesn't want them to be hurt, but when her boyfriend has had the last straw...... what is she to do? Side with her boyfriend... or father? Also can she survive when thoughts of suicide fill her head. Can she keep herself alive long enough to grow old and see her father in jail? Or will suicide take her from the world first?

Scars of Agony

I. Scar of Hate

_I'm always thinking of how I want it to end._

_How that if I'm gone, I'll find happiness_

_There's some bliss in blood, don't you agree?_

_True happiness is made by the ones you love and yourself, if you don't allow yourself to be love or allow yourself to give love, how do you expect to find happiness?_

Huff, huff, huff..... she was panting as she pressed herself against the wall, she had to get away. At least once, she had to get away. With her family passed out, how could she be safe? Slowly, she climbed down the dark stairs, hoping not to trip over the cat and make a noise. As she creeped slowly down, she was in the clear... the door was right infront of her. She would make it....

_Run..... run, you'll make it._

He was pissed today, not like he wasn't everyday. She sucked in a ragged breath, trying to calm her pulsing nerves. She took one step forward calmly, soon the steps grew faster. Making the thump thump thump as her bare feet hit the hard wood floor. A ball of fur walked between her legs, sending her flying to the ground with a horrible crash,

"Damnit Buyo!" she yelled as his figure looked down the stairs,

"Come here Kagome dear...." he called out in his husky tone as he made his way down the stairs to her trembling figure.

"N-no D-dad..... calm down..... please......." she whispered as he drew closer, knowing him, he wouldn't calm down.

"What did I tell you about running in the house?!" he yelled throwing in her into the wall, hurting her already abused back. She didn't cry, it only hurt more when she did.

Not too long, he was over her, ripping off her clothing, ignoring her pleas for him to get off her. He looked at her abused skin, bruises, cuts, scars.... He looked at her, eyes shining with their evil as he stripped himself of his clothing, ignoring her screams for her mother. He was lost in his own insanity, no longer knowing what he was doing anymore, or perhaps he did, he just wished to ignore it.

Her high pitched scream filled the house once more, as her body recived her normal abuse.

_Run..... never look back......_

Her mind told her once more.

It was 3 A.M. in the morning, she was running in the streets, bundled up in her sweaters and pants. It was ice cold in the morning, but not the reason for her sweaters. She never liked showing off her body, the only people that ever saw was her boyfriend and ihim/i She'd known her boyfriend for so long, only he could protect her... she looked in the driveway, his car was parked where it always was.

He lived alone, so she could come whenever she wanted. And he was always home when she needed him. Slowly, she made her way up the frozen driveway, making her way to the door, hoping no to slip and fall on her abused ass. She shivered at the thought, the pain it was in right now was all the pain she wanted.

Digging further in her pockets as she approached the door, she was glad she did not drop her second happiness when she ran. Pulling her frozen fingers from her pocket. She banged on Inuyasha's cold, red door. Why it was red? It was his favorite color, that's why. Practically everything he had was red, and all her clothing were red, for two purposes.

"What?!" was his annoyed yell as the door creaked open, "Oh... Kagome....." he said and stepped out to the freezing air, getting gosebumps instantly, he looked at her face, "Don't cry..." he whispered as he picked up her small form and carried her into the house.

"Koi.... he..... did....... it again....." she whispered as she was set in the kitchen, in her chair.

"Hush, hush..." he said kissing her forehead, "I'll get you some hot chocolate.... or do you want... you know?"

"I.... I'm fine today... hot chocolate would be nice......" she said softly, placing her "happiness" on the table, "Can you get me a towel?" she asked with pleading eyes

"No Kagome! Kami! How many times are you going to do this?! I might lose you if you continue this!" he yelled slamming down a towel and he made his way to fix up some hot chocolate.

"Inuyasha! I..... I know that I can kill myself! I..... won't! I know where not to....." she said softly, "And if you want me to stop to much, then why give me the damn towel."

"Because I want you to be happy," he growled softly, "Make up your damn mind! Do you want me to give you the towel or not?! And if you do than why do you complain when I do?!"

"I'm sorry....." she said softly, holding the towel with a tight fist

"No, it's my fault. Here......" he said placing down her hot chocolate and taking a seat, watching Kagome with careful eyes.

Kagome took a sip of her hot chocolate, taking her "happiness" in her hand, rolled up her sleves and brought it to her arm. Placing the tip of it into her skin, she dragged it up, avoiding her wrist making a huge gash letting the blood slip down her arm and onto the towel, she placed down the razor and looked at Inuyasha who was staring wide eyed at his girlfriend.

"Kagome?! Why did you make it so big this time?!" he asked instantly putting a towel over it.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked with a small pout, "There's something blissful about blood isn't there? Maybe the color...... or the smell...... or maybe even the taste..... iron...." she said softly remembering the feel of the blood on her arm.

"No Kagome....." he said making sure all the blood was gone, he didn't bother to wrap up the cut knowing that she would scold him, "But, whatever you want....."

Kagome rolled her selve down once more, "I'm tired Inuyasha....... may I sleep in your bed?" she asked softly

"Sure...." he said looking at the red towel that now had a hint of darker red, he smelled the towel, almost all the towels smelled the same. Her blood, always hers....... why did this have to happen to his perfect angel?

Inuyasha sighed and threw the towel in the wash, along with all the others. He was Kagome's only help, she didn't have anywhere else to turn... he was glad that she relied on him, but not this much. He had sworn to protect her, and the next time her father did this. He'd send him to jail...

Kagome sat on Inuyasha's red bed, running her fingers over the material before letting some of them run along her scars. A small rumble came as Inuyasha sat beside her, laying his head on her shoulder.

"What do they all mean? What's the purpose of all of them?" his voice asked softly as he whispered in her ear.

"See, this one..." she said running her finger on a small scar, "stands for happiness...... as this one....." she said pointing to a bigger one, "stands for hope....." she said moving her finger to on that was jagged and rough, "this stands for pain...." her fingers traveled to the newly formed one, "This one stands for hate....." she whispered.

"And this one?" he asked, laying his hands over a smooth, wavy, curved perfectly scar.

"That one is for love," she said placing a small kiss on his cheek, "I love you...." she whispered as she fell asleep on him.

Inuyasha smiled, and held her close, allowing her to sleep, afterall, they did have school today, "I love you my angel...."

::..::

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they entered the building, she had hardly any friends, while Inuyasha's only known friend was Miroku. She eyed the hall way for the hentai, only to see him hanging out with a new girl.

"Koi-Inu? Do you know that girl?" she asked softly as they drew closer to Miroku and the girl.

"No Kag, if you want, we can talk to Miroku later...." he said noticing Kagura, Kanna, and their group heading to the new girl, they always spreaded trash about Kagome, ever since they were little.

"Yeah..." she whispered as she changed their path instantly to their first period, giving Miroku a look of 'talk to you later'.

::

Sango had been engaged in a conversation with Miroku, seeing as she was new to the school, and he was the first male to actually talk to her. Despite the rumors of her being a male killer.

"Who are those two?" she asked suddenly, seeing that Miroku was waving to them.

"Oh, that's my friend Inuyasha and his girlfriend---" he said before being shoved aside by Kagura, the normal thing that happened whenever there was a new girl.

"Kagome Higurashi, a loner, she is always wearing a sweater and pants. She is never seen with anyone but her boyfriend. I recomend that you stay away from that girl.... they say she..."

::..::

Kagome yawned, it was always boring in first period, the same old sceince. Reaching into her pocket, she ran her fingers along the blade when the door burst open, she shot a glance at Inuyasha signalling she needed a back up for the moment. Catching her glance Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"Sit down Mr.Tashino!" was the teacher's sharp voice, "We have a new student in our class." she said motioning for Sango to walk into the room, since she was a bit frightened of the principle since he slammed the door open.

Sango stepped into the room, looking at everyone. Her gaze stopped on Kagome but she bowed none the less,

"I'm Sango Hiro....." she said loudly, showing that she was not shy. And she shot a glare to all the males--but Inuyasha-- signalling that she would kick all of their asses if they asked.

"Welcome to the class Miss.Hiro, please take a seat next to Miss.Higurashi, Higurashi--" the teacher said going to signal for her to rise, which gave Kagome a look of horror that was unnoticed by the teacher.

"I know who she is....." Sango said making her way over to Kagome, she took a seat next to her, "Hello, what's wrong? You look sick." she said, noticing Kagome's look of horror.

"N-nothing.... don't worry about me....." she said softly, looking at Inuyasha who instantly rose.

"Mrs! I think that a rat got in the room." he said loudly which was followed by loud screeches of girls who feared the rats, some even started running around. But Sango did not move, she was watching Kagome.

Kagome stood up and was about to get a towel until Sango grabbed her shoulder.

"Your not leaving." she said firmly as her grip tightened with Kagome's struggles.

"I'm not leaving, I'm getting a paper towel."Kagome hissed and continued to struggle to get a paper towel.

"Oh......" Sango said as she released Kagome.

Kagome grabbed a paper towel with her hand that had not been abused with the blade. She took her hand out slowly and wrapped it with the towel. She accidently let Sango look, who was now wide eyed and staring at Kagome.

"D-did the rat bite you?" Sango finally spoke after her moment of shock wore off.

"No, Inuyasha said that so I could get up....." she said softly, "I did it...." she had never told anyone, now she was blabbing about it to the new girl, what was wrong with her?

"O-oh..... let's be friends, I promise I won't tell anyone...." Sango said, "Besides, Kagura and her friends are pretty odd......"

"Ok...." Kagome said, _Dear Kami..... what have I gotten into now?_

::..::

Kagome and Inuyasha were hand in hand once more, bringing Kagome home. The rest of her family was oblivious of what her father does, nor did they know about her. She sighed softly, her father would claim innocent if she tried telling anyone, she had no proof, and besides, she loved him... she couldn't just put him into prison....

"Don't worry Kag....." Inuyasha whispered as they approached the door.

"Kagome!" was her mother's voice as they approached the door, "We were so worried about you! It's a good thing Inuyasha found you and brought you home!" she said as she hugged her daughter, it was the same line everytime.....

Inuyasha laughed nervously, "Yeah, guess so...." he said, he said that everytime as well. He was really getting annoyed at how her mother could act so happy all the time, it sorta made him want to knock her out cold.

"Yeah.... it's a good thing he' always here....." she said softly as her mother let her go and walk into the house.

Kagome grew tense as the foot steps of the person came down the stairs grew louder, it was her father, she had memorized how he stepped and how it sounded. She hugged Inuyasha and looked at the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Higurashi....." was Inuyasha's response first a slight growl was hidden in his voice.

"Hello.... father......" she said softly, noticing his angry glare, he knew she told Inuyasha.... she always told him and was always punished if he didn't get so drunk that he forgot.

A/N: Everyone's a bit OOC, but hey, I had to mold them into the characters, don't worry... o.O Inu's still cocky when he's not talking to Kagome or her father.... let me know what you think, review please. Arigato.


	2. Scar of Pain

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that belong to RumikoTakahashi, I only own this story line.

_A/N:_ Here's the second chap o.O my muse has been lively this week.

_Summary:_ Your always thinking that your glad it's not you, Kagome Higurashi seems like the normal girl. She just wears pants and sweaters all the time, which is a bit odd seeing as in the summer she does too. She is often with her boyfriend and she always looks tired. Well, Kagome Higurashi has a dark secret only one-- er two people in her life know. Her father and her boyfriend..... she loves them both, she doesn't want them to be hurt, but when her boyfriend has had the last straw...... what is she to do? Side with her boyfriend... or father? Also can she survive when thoughts of suicide fill her head. Can she keep herself alive long enough to grow old and see her father in jail? Or will suicide take her from the world first?

Scars of Agony

II. Scar of Pain

_Why is it that my life is full of pain? While yours seem so blissful?_

_Why can't I just leave you? _

_Because..... I love you_

_It's too hard to bear, but my pain must end_

_I'm sorry if I'm selfish...... but it's true......_

_I know...... I love you......_

_But don't you want my pain to end?_

::..::

Kagome shivered as her frail body was thrown into the wall, Inuyasha had left only moments ago, though both did not want him to leave her side. The rest of her family rested safely, while she suffered from the abuse... she suffered everything for them. Her father's hate, furry, everything that they did not know of.

As her body was tossed once more a horrible crack followed by a small whimper that she allowed to escape her lips. She closed her eyes as her father drew nearer, she wished he'd just go away right now. He was breathing into her ear as he grabbed her, another throw would follow.

"Go take a bath...." was the harsh whisper, it sent shivers up her spine, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, "Don't lock the door... if you do... I'll kill you and that damn cat of yours...." he said before dropping her onto the ground and allowing her to climb up the stairs.

Kagome made her way up the stairs, clutching the razor to her pounding chest, she slipped into the bathroom, leaving the door unlocked as she started up the bath. She slipped off her sweater, the smell of the cotton was no longer there, but the scent of iron was strong, all her blood, no matter how many times she washed it, the smell was never removed. The feeling of the cotton on her abused skin itched, though provided comfort to her. Removing her comfort, protection, whatever she wanted it to be. She was beginning to fear of what her father would do now.

As she slipped into the tub, the razor fixed in her hand to cut the flesh instantly, she brought the blade to her arm, allowing one of hope and one of hate to be made. The blood leaked into the bath, tainting the pure water with crimson, the smell of iron filled her nose instantly, ridding her fear until the door creaked open.

::..::

Inuyasha stared at the towels that he had washed, they were tainted still, they still smelled like the iron of her blood. He sighed, he wanted to make her pain to end so much.... There was nothing he could do so far... he needed proof.... somehow.... He knew how to get it, he just needed Kagome' s cooperation, which, she'd never give. She loved her father after all.

The familiar banging of her small fist rang once more, he sighed, it happened again didn't it? He answered the door to see Kagome soaking wet, her hair pressed down with the weight of the water, her face still covered in drops of the water. Only, it was red.....

"Kagome....... did, you bathe in your blood or something?" he asked pulling her close to him, she was trembling once more causing another growl to form in his throat, but never leave.

"No..... I cut as I took a bath...." she said softly allowing Inuyasha to carry her into the house.

Inuyasha walked into the living room with a sigh, holding Kagome close as he sat on the couch, he wanted her to be happy, of course that was known. He sighed once more, there was no possible way to make her happy. All he could do was support her, but that was all.

He held her close, allowing her to sleep, the next time, he'd have his proof, and he'd have to do it without her knowing. How could he get her to go to the hospital? After all, it was her body..... Perhaps he could have her get it examined, and tell the doctor what it was really for. After all, they would most likely to help, since he could just ask his father.

He smiled at the sleeping figure in his arms, "You'll be free my angel, to spread your wings." he whispered in her ear as she slept.

::..::

Being a Sunday, they had no school. Inuyasha allowed his angel to remain asleep in his arms, though his stomach was growling annoyingly to him. Begging him to eat something, before he starved to death. Of course, thinking that, laid Kagome down on the couch. Slipping out of the room, trying to remain silent so not to wake her. He sighed in relief as he reached the kitchen safely. He pulled out some fruit only to hear the phone.

"DAMN IT!" he yelled placing down the fruit remembering that the phone was by Kagome.

"Yes?" Kagome drowsy voice was heard answering the phone..

Before Kagome could hear who had called Inuyasha snatched the phone away in fear that it was her father. After all, having him call for her so soon might only cause shock to her this early in the morning.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice stressed a scream as he began talking on the phone

As soon as Inuyasha hung up, he was assaulted by a pillow in the face, followed by the rest of them on the couch. He growled at Kagome and pinned her to the couch, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Your lucky I love you so much." he whispered in her ear earning a small giggle.

"I'm lucky your with me" she said before placing her lips on Inuyasha's.

"Tomorrow Kagome, I want you to get checked, just incase of pregnancy." he said poking her stomach gently, hoping she'd fall for his ploy.

"all right....." said sticking out her tongue with a playfulness, showing that she had forgotten the events that had happened at her house, or she was acting like she didn't remember.

Inuyasha smiled and walked back to the kitchen, grabbing some food for Kagome and himself, he was going to save her.... He was going to make her live a pain free life.

_Kill yourself...... take Inuyasha's worrying with you.... Allow him to be happy......_

::..::

Once again the events of the night repeated themself's Kagome made her way to Inuyasha's house instantly, seeing as he had set up an appointment around the time she normally came by. Maybe he was up to something, but she was too focused on arriving at Inuyasha's house on time. She groaned suddenly in front of the door, she hadn't showered or bathed before leaving and they had to go right then.

Kagome's small fist began banging on the door, signaling to Inuyasha that she was here and ready to go. Inuyasha opened the door and took Kagome's hand, hiding his inner smirk. Kagome would finally be saved.

::..::

Inuyasha led Kagome into the room his brother waited in. Sesshomaru had became a doctor, not that Inuyasha cared. They had been waiting for about thirty minutes before they were able to come get Kagome checked.

Inuyasha glared at his brother as he laid Kagome down on to the bed, he was saying that he better not pull anything, or he'd personally kill him. Inuyasha sat down waiting for Sesshomaru to finish, examining Kagome and collecting evidence.

::

"Well, Kagome. your perfectly fine, other than the redness." Sesshomaru said, not asking why knowing since Inuyasha had told him, "Here you go Inuyasha, _Father_ said to give it to you." he said, signaling that it was the evidence.

Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha before walking out of the office with him, not hearing the words that Sesshomaru had said last. She held Inuyasha's hand and made they made their way to the car. To get breakfast and head home for a quick nap before school.

::..::...::

Sango slurped on the straw of her drink as Kagura walked up to her, she rolled her eyes the slightest bit as she looked at Miroku. Miroku simply nodded, he hurried off, not wanting to be shoved again, smacked, or whatever else they had in mind. Maybe stuffing him into a trash. Being a ladies man as he was, he would never do anything back but laugh.

"So Sango, we hear you Kagome's friend.... even after....." Kagura said eyeing Sango with a look of question, she wondered what was going on in Sango's head.

"So, what if I am? She's cool." she said, defending her new friend, though they were still new friends, she could tell who was cool and who was not.

"Ok, good. Now you can give us the dirt on her." Kanna finally chimed in.

"No, I can't do that. No matter what you do. And if you threaten me, you'll regret it because I can ruin your whole life." Sango hiss and walked away from the gossiping two. She could tell that they just wanted to ruin Kagome's life.

::..::..::

After school, Inuyasha had called for the best lawyer that his family could afford, his father would most likely not care if it had to do with somebody's life if it was expinsive. After all, Inuyasha was planning to be with Kagome for the rest of his life, and hopefully hers. As in a long life, he didn't want her to go now.

After about an hour on the phone, the lawyer was going to call Kagome's father, his plan wasn't going to work without Kagome knowing. She needed to be in court as well, he sighed, hoping that Kagome would thank him than do something that she'd regret. Well, what he would would regret making her do.

It was likely now that her father was speaking with Kagome now, then she'd come to him, yelling. He sighed, they'd have to have a meeting with eachother's lawyers, and hopefully, Kagome's father would keep her oblivious to the fact that she was going to court until that day. That was all that he could hope for now......

Picking up the phone once more, he began to dial Kagome's home phone.....

::..::

The day of court had finally arrived, Kagome, who was oblivious about the fact. She was sleeping when her father bursted into the room. Busting the door more than it was already, she opened one of her sleepy eyes and eyed him carefully.

"Yes?" she mumbled into the pillow, wondering why her father was opening the closet.

"Wear something nice. We're going to court." he said before he left, slamming the door behind him, causing one of the door hinges to come loose.

Sadly, Kagome dressed in her long sleved dress, it showed none of her skin, only her neck and head, of course. The dress was simple, black, she was going to wear the red one knowing that Inuyasha was going to be there, but she was mad at him, why did he have to do this?

:

As they arrived into the court room, Kagome did not look at Inuyasha once, and he knew she wouldn't. She sat down and wondered why her father did not tell her before the actual trial. Had.... Inuyasha asked him not to tell her? She sighed softly, and allowed Inuyasha to sit beside her than scooting away as she had been until then.

:

"Guilty....." was the judges voice at the end of the whole trial.

Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked at Inuyasha, she hurried out of the court house to stand outside in the piercing ice cold rain. She shivered at the feeling of the rain, she was trying to calm down, taking deep breaths as she stood.

She raised her face to the sky, tears and water running down her cheeks, she loved the rain, hopefully it would make her relax, help her forget she had just send her father to prison. She shivered once more as the water ran down the back of her neck and down her back.

"Kami why?" she asked the sky only to feel Inuyasha's hand on her shoulder.

"Because, I love you and I want you to be safe and happy....." he whispered into her freezing ear.

"I told you I would be happy if he wasn't in jail!" she scream, whipping away from Inuyasha and looking at him to the face, "Why did you do this?!" she screamed before running down the steps.

Inuyasha watched a Kagome ran, he sighed, she needed to cool off. He wouldn't bug her, she needed to be alone for a bit. He watched which direction she ran in and began to follow slowly, taking stops whenever that he thought that he should turn back. She was heading to the lake, by the direction that she was running he could tell.

Inuyasha sighed once more and took a seat down on the ground, he'd check on her if she was gone for more that 10 minutes.

A/N: there's the next chap, I'd really like reviews so I can see how everyone likes the story, and if I should to another one like this.


	3. Scar of Hope

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that belong to RumikoTakahashi, I only own this story line. The song, "Harder to Breathe" does not belong to me, it belongs to Maroon 5.

_A/N:_ TT I haven't recieved much reviews, maybe cause it's a dark fic, but oh well, it won't stop my updates. o.O PLEASE REVIEW!

_Summary:_ Your always thinking that your glad it's not you, Kagome Higurashi seems like the normal girl. She just wears pants and sweaters all the time, which is a bit odd seeing as in the summer she does too. She is often with her boyfriend and she always looks tired. Well, Kagome Higurashi has a dark secret only one-- er two people in her life know. Her father and her boyfriend..... she loves them both, she doesn't want them to be hurt, but when her boyfriend has had the last straw...... what is she to do? Side with her boyfriend... or father? Also can she survive when thoughts of suicide fill her head. Can she keep herself alive long enough to grow old and see her father in jail? Or will suicide take her from the world first?

Scars of Agony

III. Scar of Hope

_I should end it now, you don't want me_

_You don't want the pain......_

How dare you say that my behavior's unacceptable

_So condescending, unnecessarily critical_

_I have the tendency of getting very physical_

_So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle_

_You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here_

_This double vision I was seeing is finally clear_

_You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone_

_Not fit to funkin' tread the ground that I am walking on_

Kagome ran along the path of the sidewalk, her hair waving madly behind her, a wet mess. The rain came down cold and hard, she needed to get away. She needed to be away from it all. Taking a secret path that Inuyasha had shown her, it lead to the lake. The perfect spot.

As the ground slushed from her foot steps the was tying a knot in the rope she had always carried, tying it to a rock, she dragged it out to the water. As she stepped in the shallow area, the rush of cold water came onto her legs and up her dress.

As she carried the heavy rock farther, she could no longer feel her legs. Tying a quick knot around her legs she dropped the rock, dragging herself to the bottom, finally ending it, finally, everyone would be happy. Inuyasha's worry will go away, his pain, his everything that was caused because of her.

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

Kagome allowed the air to slowly leave her body, she looked up at the surface through water fogged eyes, watching the rain make ripples in the water. She stared all she could do, happiness was far beyond her now, what more could she do but allow everything to leave? She wanted to let all the air out now, but feeling the pain in her lungs for a bit before it ended would allow her to know that this was all real. That this was all happening.

_What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head_

_You should know better you never listened to a word I said_

_Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat_

_Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

As she felt herself slipping away, words filled her head, one's from herself and Inuyasha. The ones that she loved most and dare not let go of. Seeing as it was important to them, how they were, who they were together.

_I love you Kagome, I promise I will always love you, protect you, never let you go...._

_I love you too Inuyasha...._

_I'll protect you even when you don't want me too....._

Then had he lied? He was not here, he was letting her go, though he protected her when she did not want it. She shook her head, she had to get out. As she struggled to move her numb feet from the ropes, trying to swim to the top. She wouldn't make it, she knew that as she reached her hand out to try and reach the surface.

_Inuyasha......._

_Does it kill_

_Does it burn_

_Is it painful to learn_

_That it's me that has all the control_

_Does it thrill_

_Does it sting_

_When you feel what I bring_

_And you wish that you had me to hold_

_When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love_

_You'll understand what I mean when I say_

_There's no way we're gonna give up_

_And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe_

_Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe.........._

A gasp escaped Kagome's lips as she was faced with freezing air, but soon, she was taken into warm arms, the binds on her legs were removed instantly, she smiled and leaned into the warmth, laying her head down.

"Inuyasha.... you... kept your promise...." she mumbled softly onto Inuyasha's chest.

"Of course......" he whispered into her hair as he hugged her freezing form.

Inuyasha lifted the small form into his arms, carrying her back to his house.

A/N: Yes, a short chap.... . took a long time, wasn't in the mood for writing.


	4. Scar of Fate

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that belong to RumikoTakahashi, I only own this story line.

_A/N: _Well, this is my second time writing this chapter, seeing as it's first version was lost. Nonetheless, here's chapter four.

_Summary:_ Your always thinking that your glad it's not you, Kagome Higurashi seems like the normal girl. She just wears pants and sweaters all the time, which is a bit odd seeing as in the summer she does too. She is often with her boyfriend and she always looks tired. Well, Kagome Higurashi has a dark secret only one-- er two people in her life know. Her father and her boyfriend... she loves them both, she doesn't want them to be hurt, but when her boyfriend has had the last straw... what is she to do? Side with her boyfriend... or father? Also can she survive when thoughts of suicide fill her head. Can she keep herself alive long enough to grow old and see her father in jail? Or will suicide take her from the world first?

Scars of Agony

IV. Scar of Fate

_What if I died at this very instant?_

_Would you miss me?_

_Would you even know I died?_

_I wouldn't mind, as long as you knew_

_That I'll always love you..._

Kagome was shivering, literally to the bone, that lake would have either drowned her or have her frozen to death. Her teeth chattered softly, and she trembled a bit with the cold, her lips tinted a light color of blue. She felt frozen, cold, and helpless. She was engulfed by warmth of her love, her one and only, Inuyasha. Now that she thought of it, ever since they had met he protected her. From the tiniest things even, a tiny bug that meant no harm to her, he got rid of it and made her stop crying. A few years later was when the abuse began, and Inuyasha didn't know, until it started getting bad. She felt him pull her closer to his warm body and kissed her frozen blue lips, trying to warm her up as much as he possibly could at the moment. Trying to warm her up at the cold lake and outside was not really the best thing to try, seeing as it was still pouring down the ice cold ran and a wind had started to kick in. He took her closer to him, pulling her frozen body closer to his warm one. Kagome felt bliss, at ease and suddenly everything was black, all she could remember was the sweet feeling of her lover's lips upon her own and his warm arms. That was all the girl needed to feel safe and relaxed enough to let sleep overcome her heart wretched body.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up into his arms and headed to his car, he noticed the obvious weight loss in her instantly, she weighed far less than when he saw her last week. Her father must have been starving her, why hadn't she told him? He gave a light shake of his head and held her closer to his body once more. He didn't want to take her home, he wasn't planning to any time soon. She needed time to recover and her mother needed time away from her daughter. He opened the door and set Kagome in the seat, shifting her so she was in a better position to sleep in before he strapped her in her seat and made his way to the driver's side.

The drive was quiet, he listened to the sounds of other cars passing, his own breathing a bit heavy with relief. He might not have made it, if he was a second late than the time that he arrived, she would be sick right now. Or, she would have drowned if she had let her breath go. If he weren't driving he'd have slammed his fist against something, this was all his fault. He had let her go, he had taken her to the doctor and then went to court against her father and he knew that was nothing that she wanted. He growled softly to himself, cursing everything that he saw.

"Damn it... This is all my fucking fault, why didn't I listen to her...?" he asked himself, glaring at the road as he sped the car up.

Kagome awoke in her lover's bed the next morning, he guessed that he didn't want to let her out of his sight by placing her in her own room at his house. She would have laughed, but turning her head she noticed that Inuyasha was sleeping peacefully beside her, a look of content on his face. She giggled inwardly, she noticed another look of longing on her face, his look of lust. Adorable, or, in her eyes she found him to be adorable as can be with that look on his face. She moved herself over Inuyasha, now noticing that they were both naked, only for one reason though. She knew her lover would never take advantage of her while she slept, or went through something like that. They were both naked for her to get warmed up. She smiled to herself and lowered down to his neck, kissing it softly with gentle lips.

She was feeling playful, but not far enough to go and fuck her sleeping boyfriend, besides, she had gotten sore and swollen down in her place of secrecy due to hard abuse from her father recently. She stuck the tip of her tongue out from her mouth and slowly ran it along Inuyasha's neck, causing a low moan of pleasure to come from his lips. Obviously, she was tainting his dream, which was most likely taint from the beginning. She just made it worse. She once again ran her tongue lightly along the skin before nibbling on a bit of the skin before suckling it. She was enjoying the little bits of this, she was going to have Inuyasha crying out in his dream, she just hoped that he'd not wake while she teased him in his sleep.

She sucked a bit harder when she felt Inuyasha move under her, squirming the slightest bit and she moved herself, without breaking her contact on the skin she lightly rubbed her swollen self on his now hardening dick. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure, but a bit of pain as well filled the sound. She moved herself up to his ear, softly sucking on the lobe and not making a sound to wake him up. It was funny that she did this to him, but he never took advantage of her in the morning or at night. She was special to him though, he always asked to do anything, while she got free reign to what she wanted from him. She should let him do the same one day, once the pain was gone.

"Kagome..." he moaned out, stretching her name with his pleasure.

Kagome laughed a bit, though trying not to make it so loud that he woke from his dream.

"That must be a damn of a good dream..." she whispered to herself, not directed to her sleeping lover below her.

She moved her hips a bit more, just to tease because she didn't want to go and have him slipping into her. She knew it would hurt, she had received no mercy from her father. She smiled to herself though, she was having fun, she didn't need to think about her father right now, she was focused on playing with Inuyasha. Inuyasha suddenly bucked beneath her and slipped into her opening, she was not expecting that let out a cry of pain and he continued bucking into her. She wanted to enjoy it for him, even in pain, she felt the pleasure of their intimate contact. She broke into tears, the pain far too much for her to not cry.

Inuyasha woke up, feeling a tight surrounding around his shaft, his eyes opened quickly. He was shocked to see Kagome above him, his eyes trailed up her scarred body, taking in the sight. She was bruised on her stomach, her hips, and there were small cuts from being cut by a table corner. Her breasts were bruised with finger marks, and scarred with finger nail marks that dug into the sensitive skin. Her arms were all marked in special designs, looking like tattoos. The designs were exotic, swirls and spins, and some of jagged marks, and only he could see them. It was lovely, yet painful to look at. He trailed his eyes up to her face, which was full of pain. He went pale and quickly pulled out of her and pulled her to his chest.

"Kagome? Why didn't you take it out on your own...? Are you okay, koibito?" He whispered softly to her, running his finger through her dark locks of hair, trying to calm down the crying girl.

"I-I don't know Inuyasha, I just... I couldn't move, I'm sorry..." she whispered through tears and she had began trembling after awhile with her tears.

Inuyasha sighed and kissed her head softly, "No, don't be sorry, I am... Come on, let's get ready for school, go take your shower first." He said before giving her a kiss again and getting dressed. He soon left Kagome in the room to grab some clothes and head to shower.

Kagome watched him leave with sad eyes, she wanted to have the last word of this, but he really felt bad for making her cry. She got herself off the bed and went to her room, grabbing some of the clothes that she left here in her room. The clothes made her feel that she was more at home than at her boyfriend's house. She picked some clothes, which were like her normal ones but red. She smiled to herself, he was so caring, just giving her one of his room's when he had a lot of other uses for them. She looked around her room, finding a CD that she wanted to listen to in the shower and then made her way to the bathroom. She was still undressed, she had no problem with walking around this house in the nude, all that was covered was her stomach by the clothes that were draped in her arms.

She popped in the CD and started up the shower, singing along with the lyrics softly. She had a hard time singing along with Malice Mizer, but they weren't the only ones on the CD and she had no trouble sining some Ken Hirai's songs. The one song she loved most was "Strawberry Sex" it was also Inuyasha's favorite. There were various others singing on this CD, she had burned it herself, and put songs that made her feel better or feel sadder when she was sad. She was washing away her pain right now, the heated water ran down her thin body, over new scabs and bruises. Some of the scans stung, but she quickly got over it, it didn't hurt as bad as that one time she had tried burning herself. She'd never do that again, never if her life depended on it.

She let out a relaxed sigh, feeling the water rush over her head as soon as she moved under the direct flow of the shower. She put some shampoo into her hair, washing her hair to give it a softened look. That lake water had made her hair frizz a bit, and she really felt like washing her hair seeing as she was taking "blood" baths and washing her hair in blood would not smell too good. She soon rinsed the shampoo from her hair and put in conditioner that smelled the same; she had never mentioned to anyone that she loved the smell of strawberries. She felt around the shower for a comb, and found it after a few moments, raking it through lightly tangled hair. She got out the few knots that were in her hair from awhile ago.

She stood silent, letting the conditioner run out from her hair, and she stood and relaxed. The door knocked suddenly and she felt herself growing stiff, but she remembered that it was only Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't wait for Kagome to give an answer for him to come in, he was quick to undress and he smirked at Kagome, knowing she swooned at his smile on the inside.

"Why waste water? I'll shower with you until you're done, then you can go eat your breakfast..." He said, moving the shower curtain and going into the shower.

He noticed Kagome's face flushed a light pink and he pressed her against the shower wall and kissed her warm lips. He felt the warm water running down their side's, and smirked into the kiss before he moved his tongue into Kagome's mouth. He could tell he had caught her by surprise, but he couldn't hide his want from this morning. He wanted to do something more soft and not so far for her. She'd let him fuck her again once she was ready. He licked her lips after he pulled away and then moved to her neck, lightly sucking and nibbling the skin, she let out a small moan of pleasure, her eyes closing as she relaxed against the wall. She was sure she would slip before Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her waist tightly so not to allow that to happen. Soon, Inuyasha pulled away, sure to have left her horny as Hell, her neck was her weak point.

"Go dry off and eat now, koi.. I'll be down in a few..." He whispered against her neck and she shivered.

Kagome moved away from Inuyasha, she was clearly in a daze now and Inuyasha was far too pleased with his work. Kagome dried herself off, aware of Inuyasha's careful gaze upon her backside before she slipped on her clothes and left the bathroom. She made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, her face a burning red. Not once had Inuyasha ever slipped into the bathroom when she was in the shower, though she couldn't say she didn't want more.

They had arrived at school early, they wanted to avoid any problems from the girls that teased Kagome, seeing as they normally had something big planned in mornings. That's why she hated school mornings, but finally they had agreed to meet Miroku and Sango at school early. They wanted to get to class. Idly, Kagome's hand traveled to where the razor was kept, she froze, going pale feeling that it was gone.

"I-Inuyasha! My razor..." she whispered in a hiss as they approached the school from the parking lot.

"It's fine, it's at home... You don't need it today, koi.." Inuyasha gave her a small pat on the head.

She sighed and looked at the school, it looked darker than it normally did. Something wasn't feeling right today, death loomed around the school and in the sky. She didn't like this feeling that she felt, she let loose a shudder, something bad was going to happen. Kagura and Kanna normally planned horrible things when she got this feeling. She felt herself reach for Inuyasha, clinging onto his arm tightly.

"Something is wrong Inuyasha..." she whispered under her breath to the boy beside her.

"I know, let's just hope it's nothing too bad," he said, pulling Kagome closer to comfort her, "There is Miroku now, but, I don't see Sango..."

They got closer and Miroku gave a smile to both, yes, they both knew he was head over heels for the new girl. Well, she wasn't so new to school, but in their group, Kagome still considered her new.

"Hey guys, Sango said she was going to the bathroom..." he said and sighed, "I don't know why girls take so damn long in there."

Kagome laughed a bit, "How long has she been in there Miroku?"

"Kagome never takes long Miroku, so don't include her in your damn rant..." Inuyasha muttered with a growl toward his friend, which caused him to raise his hands in defense.

"Of course I wasn't including her in my rant," he said before looking to Kagome, "I don't know, maybe twenty minutes... No, thirty." He finally decided after thinking for a bit, and honestly, he was a wreck. He just didn't want to let Kagome see.

"I'll go get her then, let's go inside..." Kagome said, giving a smile to reassure the two, but she was honestly thinking the worse for their friend. She latched her hands onto the two's arms and dragged them to the school, running the whole way.

Kagome reached the door and released the two before stepping inside herself, she ran to the bathroom, knowing Sango wouldn't waste time going to one of the other bathrooms.

Inuyasha sighed as Kagome gave her "happy" face, that was never something good. She had a way of knowing when something horrible was going to happen, and sadly they seemed to come true. He was only hoping that she was wrong for once. Miroku didn't know the look as well as he did, but, he didn't want his friend worrying about Sango.

"Maybe she had to take a bad dump..." Inuyasha said with a small snort, trying to lighten up the situation.

"Inuyasha... That's just nasty..."

"Only trying to lighten this gloomy situation.." he said, his arms crossing as they waited against a wall, not far from the girl's restroom.

Kagome's high pitched scream had filled the air.

-Kagome's POV-

I knew something was wrong, I just got this feeling every now and then, and Inuyasha said I had a "sense" or something. Well, I had ran to the bathroom expecting to find Sango doing her make-up, but, no Sango was at the mirror. So, she wasn't at the mirror, maybe she was just going to the bathroom. Or sitting by herself reading or something. I just wanted to keep my mind off of anything bad.

I moved further into the bathroom, feeling liquid splash from the ground and onto my pants. I froze, my eyes moving down to the ground. It was red, I was scared now, far more scared than I had ever been in my life. My eyes followed the blood to a stall, and I moved closer, fearful that something would just jump at me. I gave it a light push to the door, noting that my pant bottoms were soaked with blood now.

At the sight I screamed for my dear life, I could only stare before I broke into tears, pulling away from the blood and slipping. I screamed louder, I was covered in her blood from the ground. I moved under the sinks and just sobbed, curling up and pulling my knees to my chest before crying on them, making my face covered in blood. I couldn't live knowing that this was all my fault. If Inuyasha had never taken my razor, I'd have slit my wrists right there.

Sango's body was mingled up, she was completely naked, her vagina ripped due to being forced badly, she looked completely torn up. Her stomach was ripped open, her chest in fact. Some of her organs were missing, and her throat was bound tightly by a rope that suffocated her. But, she most likely had been dead before the rope started to work. I trembled at the sight, and curled tighter. I looked up once more to her face, so full of fear and that's when I blacked out.

-Normal POV-

Inuyasha had hurried into the restroom, though Miroku had caused him to hesitate for a moment. He was hoping that Sango had only played a trick on Kagome, which was the cause of her scream. What he saw of Kagome was not pleasant, she was covered in blood, drenched really. She had curled up and then fallen over, had she hurt herself? His eyes trailed to where she was looking and where the blood seemed to be coming from.

He moved closer, moving with caution, his eyes widened at the sight of Sango looking like that. He moved to Kagome, pulling her close to him and picking her up. Before he could warn Miroku about walking in, he saw the bloody Kagome in his arms, passed out, and then moved closer. He got a good view in the mirror, and his heart stopped.

"I-Inuyasha? We need to get someone... I can't live without her, we gotta get help." He said, his tone shaking with fear.

"She's dead Miroku, there's... There's no way that getting someone will bring her back... Let's get out of here and tell someone..." Inuyasha said, holding Kagome closer, he was just as scared as Miroku was, he had to be strong for the two of them.

Miroku nodded to Inuyasha and followed after him as they headed to the nurses office, Miroku was growing more into denial as the moments passed, he was almost freaking out by the time they had reached the nurse. She was near a heart attack when she saw the three teens covered in blood, she made Inuyasha lay Kagome down and she fetched a spare pair of clothes for her. Inuyasha looked to Miroku who was rocking in a chair and saying that she was not dead, he felt his heart break. He would have done the same thing if it was Kagome. That was meant for her, wasn't it? He closed his eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand and held it tight.

Kagome woke up hearing the school bell, whimpering softly in protest, she did not want to wake up. She saw images flash through her head again and she let out a small sob, she felt Inuyasha's hand tighten around her own and she sat up. She looked at his sat face and tried to give a smile. She looked down, seeing herself covered in blood, it was dried up and she felt horrible. Her eyes moved to Miroku who was more of a wreck than she was. She gave him a happy look, though he remained talking to himself. She sighed softly, closing her eyes and feeling the extra clothes placed on her lap she slowly removed her bloodied clothes and slipped on the extra clothes, she hadn't looked. But after putting them on, she didn't feel comfortable. She felt naked.

The clothes were short sleeved, tight, and showed off her features, her scars, bruises and marks that she normally hid. She winced mentally and opened her eyes, she didn't want to stay here anymore with Miroku who seemed like he needed some time alone.

"Inuyasha... Let's go, the counselor should be here soon, right? I don't want to see him like this..." she whispered into his ear.

Inuyasha nodded and helped Kagome from the bed and walked from the office with her. The nurse was currently busy trying to help the people from the hospital, the police, and all those kind of authorities. They'd find them later if they needed. Kagome walked with her head down, she could feel eyes on her, watching her every movement. They weren't the eyes of the girls that hated her, no, they were of other guys. The exotic cuts on her arms were really full of mystery to them.

"_You should have heard her screams, luckily we used that gas to make her lungs weak..._" came a voice.

Kagome's head turned quickly and she saw Kagura and Kanna laughing, she hissed softly and Inuyasha gripped tightly onto Kagome.

"_You know I was busy this morning, you're lucky you saw it... I feel bad for missing such a thing, Kanna..._"

"_No worries, there is still once more person that needs to be finished off it you forgot, sister... She won't be able to run for long. We'll show her what she gets for taking all that is ours... Don't miss the next one.._"

Kagome's eyes followed the two, so Kanna was more of a talker than she let off, she knew it was them. Her eyes burned with hate and Inuyasha pulled her closer, trying to keep her from running off. She glared at Inuyasha, her eyes filled with sudden hate.

"I know Kagome, I know, just wait. We'll tell the police when they come for us." he said before he felt her slip away, unable to grab her back in time.

Kagome ran off, running after Kagura and Kanna. She gave a hiss and swirled them around, starting with Kagura and punching her before doing Kanna. She hissed more and slammed herself into Kanna, knocking her on the ground before slamming her small fists into the other girl more. Kagura was startled, a bit frozen with sudden fear before she ripped Kagome from her sister. She slammed Kagome toward the wall, though she was blocked by Inuyasha who had caught up in time. Kagome glared at the girls, Kanna now standing and was badly bruised.

"How **dare** you do that to Sango! What did she ever do to you bitches! Nothing! Nothing but be my friend!" she screamed and they laughed.

"Well, she had her chance, but, we most likely won't be seeing you around any time soon, bitch. You'll be transferred again, and maybe killed while you're at it..." Kagura said with a smug grin, "And yes... We did that to her, what are you going to do about it?"

Inuyasha watched Kagome tremble, she was going to cry again and he wrapped his arms around her, whispering into her ear and she nodded. One of the teachers had been near, she had noticed him. Inuyasha had as well, at least they had a witness. That was the only thing they needed.

_A/N: _Well, another chapter done, eight full pages done. I'm working on a new fanfiction called "I'm a Hazard" I'll continue with "My Kagome" and this story for and for "Demonic Love" will also be continued.


End file.
